


Untitled

by orphan_account



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Implied/Referenced Suicide, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2019-06-26 16:04:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15666579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Untitled

“Dipper!” Mabel called as she burst through the front door.

Her voice echoed through the empty hall of the house. Icy dread clutched at her heart as she climbed the stairs two at a time and reached her brother’s bedroom door. She took a deep breath and turned the knob.

Inside, all was as it should be. Pile of discarded clothes on the floor, computer sitting idle on the desk, bed empty but unmade. Nothing out of the ordinary, but no Dipper.

“Dipper?” she asked. Again, she received no response. She glanced down the hallway and noticed a sliver of light peeking underneath the bathroom door. Her feet felt like lead as she approached the door. She knew she had to check on her twin, but she dreaded what she might find.

With an unsteady hand, she reached up and knocked. When she was answered with silence, she called Dipper’s name. This, too, was met with silence. Her heart began to pound as she turned the knob and pushed the door open.

When she saw the first splotch of red on the tiles, her heart stopped.

When she saw what her precious brother had done to himself she felt the world tilt sideways, spilling her onto the floor.

“No,” she whispered. “No, no, no, no…” Her whispers grew in volume until her voice became an inhuman wail. She felt her soul rip apart while her mind could only repeat, You were too late. You were too late. Too late. Too late. TOO LATE!

Mabel suddenly jerked upright, her heart racing, a scream dying on her lips. Frantically, she looked around her. She found herself in her bed in the attic of the Mystery Shack. To her right, she heard a loud snore. She looked and across the room she found the sleeping body of her brother, the bed sheet rising and falling in rhythm with his breathing.

She sighed with relief. A dream. It was just a dream. Recovering her calm, she laid back down but kept her eyes on Dipper, afraid that if she closed them she might find that this was really the dream and that in reality Dipper had…

No! No, this is reality. Using that thought as reassurance, she allowed herself to close her eyes. Just before sleep retook her and she faded from consciousness, she thought she heard something.

It sounded like…laughter.


End file.
